Beauty and The Beast Meets Fushigi Yugi
by MetalSummer
Summary: A cute stoy following the move beauty and the beast the enchanted Christmas. Now complete
1. Default Chapter

The Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas meets Fushigi Yugi Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi nor do I own disney. So please be nice and don't sue me.

Just so you people know here is who is playing what part:

Tamahome: Beast

Miaka: Belle

Nakago: Forte

Nuriko: Cogsworth 

Tasuki: Lumier

Chichiri: Ms.Pots

Mitsukake: Fife

Chiriko: Chip

Yui: Angelique

The Villagers outside of the castle, began to sing a song to show there spirit. It was a cold but nice winter day. Everyone was happy , for it was Christmas day.  
Chiriko was inside the castle running around. Everyone else was helping on the finishing decorations. Everything looked perfect within. They were all happy and things were going great.   
"Whoa!" Chiriko said as he slid down the railing.

Putting holly on the table Tasuki sang, "Deck the halls with   
boughs of holly, ha-ha, there must be much, much more holly!"

Nuriko following Tasuki with the food "Tis the season to be...What, what's this there's too much holly!" Chiriko not paying attention walks into him. "watch out little one"  
Decorating the tree Yui began to sing, "Don we now our gay apparel....No, no, no more mistle toe! 

Even Chichiri was singing! "Di, di, di, di, di, di, di, di....Chiriko! Away from those presents!"

"Oh come on I just found one that was mine as well!" Chiriko asked.

"Well, just one. I guess" Chichiri caved

Chiriko grabbed the present and started ripping it open, "all right!" He's expresion changed as he soon found it was socks. 

"It's good to see the boy having a proper Christmas, not like last year." Tasuki said

"Yes, this is much more enjoyable!" Nuriko agreed.

"Well, I thought last year was quiet nice." Chichiri argued.

"Well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas!" Nuriko remarked.

Tasuki then began to argue, "YOU!!!? Do you think you reallt saved Christmas!

"Yes me. If not for my skills and decisive leader ship, all would have been lost."

" Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water!"

" What are you yammering about? It was all my idea."

Chichiri just sighed as they went rambling on.

"Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine!" Tasuki yelled.

" For heavens sake. how many times are we going to have to go over this story?" Chichiri stopped them.

Chiriko came in excitedly, "Story?" 

"Until someone gets his facts straight," Tasuki remarked.

"Why don't you tell it Chichiri?" Chiriko begged.

"Wonderful idea." Nuriko said.

"Well, I don't know..." Chichiri replied.

"Please Chichiri, surly you recall how I saved Christmas?" Tasuki exclaimed.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, ah, no leading the witness." Nuriko said

Chiriko then asked, "Please Chichi tell the story!"

"Oh, all right."

"Now we will hear what really happened." Tasuki said.

"Well, lets see. Belle, terrified by the master's anger, ran away from the castle. Straight into a pack of wolves. But the master saved her. They began to be friends. The castle began to change as Chichiri began his story. It became dark and old, everything was covered in dust. " And as they became friends..."

"Uh, uh, ah. That's where I came in....." Tasuki chimed in.

This is the end to part one. Please read and review. Thanks a bunch bye.

Part two will be up soon or so I hope.


	2. Beauty and the beast Meets Fushifi Yugi ...

Beauty and the Beast the Enchanted Christmas meets Fushigi Yugi Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Oh how I hate writing these...Well anyway I do not own Fushigi Yugi or Disney. So don't sue me! 

In this part I tried putting the characters actual personalities into the story. It worked with Chichiri but I'm not sure about the other characters. I hope you enjoy.

As the scenery changed out steps a candle. The candle was Tasuki before he was human again. As he walked around in his hand me carried a small fan. He was looking for the rest of the group.

"Where could he be?" Chiriko exclaimed.

"Goodness knows, We've searches every last corner ya know." Chichiri replied. 

Both of them were different then before. Chiriko was a little teacup, and Chichiri was a huge teapot. Nuriko then came about and was found as a clock, whose time did not move. 

"I am beginning to think that he's not in the castle at all." Nuriko said.

Tasuki then looking out a window said, "ah, there he is." 

"Excellent ya know." Chichiri said.

"No time to waste. We must find a way to get them together!" Nuriko planned "Let's go, love will not wait." Tasuki was persistent. They all began to run down the hall trying to get to their master. Their master was a beast, and not very kind. He was cruel and hideous. Fur covered his body, and he had a long tail like a dog. Everyone in the house called him master, except for Miaka, who called him Tamahome.

Chiriko bounced along as the others ran, "do you really think she is the one? Will she break the spell?"

"I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her!" Tasuki said.

Chichiri then came over and replied, "If anyone can reach the master ya know Miaka can such a kind soul ya know."

"Her looks don't hurt either." Tasuki dreamed.

Falling behind them was Nuriko, "Wait for me!"

"Hiya Miaka!" Chiriko said. 

"Hello. Do you know what day it is?" Miaka asked. She wasn't very tall, and she was a pig, but she was very kind. She wore her hair in two tight buns one on each side. Except for this day, she had her hair down. It was long and brown with a reddish tint and Her eyes were a greenish brown. "So do you know the day?" 

"Well, it's not Monday, or Tuesday." Chiriko said to answer the question. 

"No, today is December 24. The day before Christmas" Miaka exclaimed. 

As if she had something wrong Tasuki came over and said, "and what a beautiful day it is, what wonderful day for a morning stroll." He began to push Miaka toward the door and outside. 

With agreement Chichiri said, "yes, yes, nothing starts the day like a brisk walk around the grounds ya know." 

"Or you could go ice-skating!" Chiriko said excitedly. 

"Yes, fresh air, exercise." Hurting his back Nuriko follows them, "in moderation of course." 

"Come along Miaka ya know the great outdoors awaits." Chichiri said as he ran though the door. 

"Yeah lets go!" Chiriko yelled. 

The coat hanger hands Miaka her coat, and then she was ready to go outside. When she walked outside she saw Tamahome pacing on the ice. "Oh good morning Tamahome." Tamahome looking up surprised loses his balance, "Huh?" He then fell on the ice and began to growl. 

Miaka worried about Tamahome said, "Oh dear. Are you all right?" She walked over to him to see. 

"Oh, um. I feel and landed on my, um," He looked at his tail and realized what he was saying. "I landed on the ice." 

"It's pretty slippery." Miaka said. She pushed her hair behind her hair and blushed. 

"Yes, it's slip-per-y. Tamahome stuttered. 

Miaka then said, "This is a perfect day for skating." She put on her skates and headed out on to the ice, "come on. Come on!" 

Tasuki truly was precedent, "go on master. It might be fun." The other servants followed Tasuki to get a better view of the two skating. 

"Wait, wait, not so fast." Nuriko couldn't keep up. 

"This is very magical!" Tasuki said. 

"Come on. Why don't you try it like this?" Miaka began to skate around, "One, two, three, one, two three... see it's easy." 

Tamahome was a different story on the ice. "One, two, three, one, two, th-r-ee." And he again fell down on the ice. 

Chiriko and Tasuki just laughed. 

Chichiri replied, "Yes, I think this may work ya know!" 

The room began to change into a huge room with a beautiful pipe organ. The organ was playing music that seemed gloomy and harsh. It was very scary. It played softly, then it came to a sudden stop. 

"Bravo, bravo, encore!" Mitsukake the piccolo said. He was a small instrument that didn't have much fame.

Nakago laughed evilly, "I'm glad you approve Mitsukake." 

"Oh, Nakago, it's magnificent!" Mitsukake replied with a smirk. 

Nakago then said, "Oh, come along, it's merely and opera...." He then played a few loud notes and the ceiling began to crumble and fall. "To bring the house down." He did another Evil laugh. This time music notes came out and started to engulf the room. 

"Is there a part for a piccolo?" Mitsukake asked.

"Absolutely. Solo for piccolo in "B" flat. Nakago said. He opens a chest with his music notes and showed the music to his small partner. 

"Oh, I'd do anything for a solo." Mitsukake replied.

Nakago said, "Yes, I know... Now Mitsukake in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Will you look for me?" 

Mitsukake hoped over to the window and looked out, "Wow, would you look at that." 

"Well, I think I might. I'll just pick myself up and," Nakago teased, "oh what's this... heavens look.. I'm bolted to the wall!" Nakago tried to get up and showed his poor disability. 

Mitsukake said nervously, "Oh, right.. Uh ha ha, the master is skating." 

Nakago looked puzzled. "Skating? Why on earth would he do a thing like that?" 

"Probably because that pretty girl is holding his hand." Mitsukake told his bolted friend.

"What? Miaka? 

"Hey, maybe if she falls in love with him the spell will be broken and we'll be human again!" Mitsukake said hopefully.

"Trust me Fife, humanity is entirely over rated. Before the enchantment there was no need for my particular brand of genius." Nakago ranted. "But now the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confidant and his best friend. And I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me, Mitsukake, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine." 

Mitsukake replied, "Yes Nakago." Then he hoped off the windowsill and went out of the room. 

It returns to Miaka and Tamahome skating on the ice. Tamahome looks as though he is getting a hang on the whole skating thing. 

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three... I think I've got it!" Tamahome exclaimed. 

Miaka giggled at the site of Tamahome dancing on the ice. He blushed again as the thought ran though her mind. 

Mitsukake ran to the place where the other servants were. He was very small so he had problems seeing. "Uh, Uh Uh hey, down in front, I want to see. Let me see. I want to see too." Using the whistle of his piccolo he gave out a loud noise.

Nuriko was the first to reply, "Shut up you little brat you'll get your turn to see." 

Not wanted to get on Nuriko's bad side be said, "oh I'm sorry Nuriko, I'll just wait right here." He then slowly backed away.

"Ohhhh this is very promising." Nuriko then said. 

"Ah yes, there is something in the air. Could it be... love?" Tasuki agreed. 

Mitsukake Hearing the word exclaimed, "love! Uh uh oh oh. I've got to stop them!" He slides down the railing and lands in the fountain. 

"What's that little toot up to ya know?" Chichiri said. 

He then climbed out of the fountain and slid across the ice, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He then grabbed onto Miaka's cloak, "Stop!" This caused her to lose her balance and send her and Tamahome flying into the snow. 

"Whoa!" Tamahome said as they landed in the snow. He sat up and shook off as much of it as he could.

Miaka laughed and she flops over and makes a snow angel. She then stands up and walked back onto the ice. "It's a Christmas angel, see?" Then she looked at Tamahomes figure in the snow, "Oh". 

Tamahome stands up and looks at Belle's snow figure next to his own. "This is no angel; it's the shadow of a monster!" He runs into the snow messing it up and destroying the images. Then he stomped back into the castle. 

Mitsukake smiled contentedly, "Oh; Nakago is going to be so proud of me!" 

"I don't know why I bother." Miaka laid back in the snow, "now he's worse than ever. 

Chichiri tried to cheer her up, "don't lose heart ya know." 

In Tamahome's room Nakago was playing music. The music was gloomy and had no feeling. Tamahome seemed overtaken by it as he paced his room. 

"I hate Christmas." Tamahome exclaimed. 

Nakago then said, "Does the music helps?" 

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." 

"Don't worry old friend. I'm here for you, just as I have been, just as I always will be." 

Miaka and Chiriko were then walking around the castle. Miaka looked like something was on her mind, while Chiriko just hopped along.

"Why is Tamahome such a grump?" Miaka asked. 

"I don't know. He's always like that." Chiriko replied. 

"Even at Christmas?" Miaka asked as the entered the study. 

"Yup. Miaka, what's Christmas?" Chiriko said and looked confused. 

Miaka looked surprised, "Oh Chiriko, you must know about Christmas. Stockings in front of a fire Tree? Tinsel? Presents?" 

"Presents? Chiriko interrupted, "do I get one?" 

"Of Course, everyone gets a present on Christmas." 

"Oh, even the master?" 

"Yes, even the master." 

"What are you going to get him?" 

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want." 

"What would you want?" 

"Well, what I love most in the world are my books. My stories." 

"Well, why don't you give the master a story?" 

"You're right Chiriko... a story." 

This is the end of part two of this enchanted tail. I hope you enjoyed it. And please review my story. Thanks a lot bye. 


	3. WOw another Chapter this one took a bit ...

****

This is part 3 of my story! Disclaimer: I do not own these things so don't sue me.

Miaka sat in her room as the little teacup Chiriko bounced next to her. "When I get to know him, We'll find more things to say." Miaka talked about Tamahome the beast. 

Chiriko listened with amazement. "So what is the story going to be about?" 

Miaka looked over at him and started to wonder, "I know! But I'm not going to tell you right yet. You'll have to wait just like he will."

"Oh...ok" Chiriko said then. "Do you think the master will like his gift?" 

"I do. Miaka said. 

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" 

"Uh huh, absolutely" 

They then left and walked to the kitchen. There Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri were waiting for them. Miaka then explained her idea to them.

"Absolutely not!" Nuriko raged. 

Wineglasses that were once servants sat there listening. "Why not?" There voices were high pitches and screechy. 

"Out of the question. Not a chance. Dream on. Not any possibility, forget it!" Nuriko could never understand their feelings. The Cup slumped over and Nuriko yelled, "suck in that gut."

Tasuki begged to differ, "Ah my friend get with the spirit. Unwind."

"Come one dear, have a heart ya know." Chichiri also argued. 

The wineglasses then wined their way in, "Yeah, come on." 

"No, no and let me think... NO! This is where I put my foot down. The master has forbidden Christmas." Nuriko thought of the master then. 

Miaka then got involved with the conversation, "Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas."

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is a most painful reminder of it. I, for one do not wish to torture him." Nuriko was being himself. Selfish. 

"I, for one think that a little Christmas cheer would do him for good." Miaka seemed to know where this argument was leading. 

Tasuki who never agreed with Nuriko said, "The girl is right. It is up to us to do something." 

It's not our place to get involved. No, no, no, no. We just can't mind our own business can we? We just have to stick our weight where it doesn't belong." Tasuki then annoyed by the way Nuriko was acting about the situation, pulled out his fan and cast it on Nuriko. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nuriko went flying up in the air and landed in a bucket of water. "Uh... humiliating." 

"Pish paush ya know. I think it's a wonderful idea ya know." Chichiri said. 

"But the master doesn't want it. His castle... his rules." Everyone was beginning to get really mad at Nuriko. 

Even Chiriko was whining, "It's not fair!" 

The wineglasses were even worse, "He's right... it's not fair!" 

"Don't whine glasses." Nuriko spat. 

The Wineglasses looked scared, "Were sorry."

"Look at us, squabbling and bickering, breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be at our very best at Christmas. Why we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle ya know." Chichiri would be the one to start making scene. 

"Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey..." Went Tasuki. 

Miaka knew what was going on, "Cranberry sauce..." 

"Shortbread cookies!" Chimed in Chiriko. 

"Mince pies..." 

"Pecan toast, gravy ya know..." Joined in Chichiri. 

"And Christmas pudding!" 

"Pu-pu-pudding? With custard?" Nuriko was trapped. And he knew it. He loved to eat and pudding was even better. 

"What do you think we are? Barbarians? Of course with custard? And raisins... and brandy... and all those things you like!" Tasuki had won the battle then.

Nuriko couldn't resist, "Oh...um...oh, all right." 

"Yes!" Everyone said together. 

Then the worrying started up again, "But if the master finds out about this he will be furious, so everybody keep quiet." 

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Christmas?" Tasuki asked everyone. 

"Good heavens! We don't have much time! It's Christmas Eve!" 

"I'll see to the dinner ya know." Chichiri said ambitiously. 

Tasuki was really getting into it, "I'll get some mistletoe." He grabbed one of the wineglasses and swung them around. 

"We need to brighten this place up." Miaka suggested. 

Tasuki the dropped the whine glass and said, "Miaka, I know someone who will help." 

"Now, now, wait for me. I'm in charge here, I'm in charge." Nuriko said. Yet everyone had gone. "Wait for me!!" 

They then were beginning to climb up the castle stairs. It was a part of the castle Miaka had not yet been to. Chiriko was even counting steps, "One thousand one, One thousand two, one thousand three... are we there yet?" 

Miaka sighed, "Not yet." 

"Boy there sure is a lot of stairs here! One thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine." The one thing they didn't know but a little spy, Mitsukake was behind them.

Walking around in the attic, when they got their Miaka said, Hello? Hello?" 

"Do not be afraid mis ami, it is I, Tasuki, who has come to pay you a little visit."

A young girl who was in the shape of a Christmas angel popped her head out of a trunk, "Tasuki?" 

"Yui." 

"Ah, Tasuki, finally, I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever." 

"Ah, Angelique, mon amour, you eyes are still so lovely after all these years." 

"Tasuki, please, you'll tarnish the halo."

Miaka then feeling forgotten cleared her throat to get their attention. 

Tasuki then remember she was standing there, "Oh yes, this is Belle, our guest." 

"Pleased to meet you." Miaka said politely. 

"And this is Yui. She is the castle decorator." 

Yui didn't seem so nice, "You mean was the castle decorator. I am not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge the castle was full of light and beauty." 

"Ah but cherie, that is why we have come. Gather round mes enfants, we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!" Tasuki gathered them around. 

"Yey!!!" 

"No! Stop!" Yui protested. 

Tasuki seemed confused, "What is it cherie?" 

"Why do you raise my hopes? I mean, um, their hopes. Only to have them dashed? Well, no more." 

Miaka wasn't about to give up. "But it's Christmas eve, without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time." 

"Ha! Christmas! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

"But this is to be the greatest celebration ever! We can not do it without you." 

"But of course you can not. Christmas takes planning and organization. No! No! I won't do it! It won't change anything!" 

"I believe it will." Miaka said. Then they walked into the kitchen.

"We're going to have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chiriko said. 

Miaka replied, "Oh, I hope so Chiriko." 

"You, on the left, you on the right, follow me. There is decorating to be done!" Tasuki said. 

"Yes, yes, but keep in mind. The master mustn't find out!" Nuriko said. 

"Ohhhhhh Yes!" Mitsukake said.


	4. Only one more to go after this one

  
This is part four of my story.

Don't sue me I don't own the characters

We are then taken to the place where Nakago and Tamahome are talking. "Christmas!?!!? She's planning Christmas????" Tamahome screamed.

Nakago just shook his piano like head, "Yes, awful isn't it." 

"Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas." 

"But she does know. She just doesn't care.... Like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle... and you know how much we despise Christmas." 

"The day my life ended..." Tamahome said. Then the mood began to change. It was dark and evil. The castle began to change and a young prince, rather then a beast, emerged. 

"Bring me my presents!" The young Tamahome yelled. 

Tasuki was human again, but still carried the fan, "Your highness please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation, I know I speak for everyone when..." 

Tamahome was not in the mood for a speech, "Oh, just give it to me." With that he opened it. He was not at all pleased. "A storybook? You call this a present... I hope you have something better for me Nakago." 

"Yes, sir. Of course master," The man then sat down at the large grand Piano. He played a piece that seemed so gloomy, and evil. 

Tamahome was again not pleased, "What's that?" 

Nakago looked up disappointed, "A small piece in your honor sir." 

"Ug, I hate it. That stuff is gloomy." Tamahome then heard a knock on the door. "Who disturbs my Christmas?" 

An old hag was standing on the steps of the castle. In her hand was a small object. "Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." She held up the rose and showed she was cold. 

Tamahome was already mad, he did not need this distraction, "I don't need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag." 

Then the hag became a beautiful enchantress to warn Tamahome. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have one to love you as you are... you shall remain forever. A beast." 

The scene then changed back to the present time. Tamahome sighed at the memory. Nakago decided to comfort him, "but we have come so far since then... we have risen above the tragedy." 

Angered instead of felling better said, "Where is she?" 

"I believe she's gone to the boiler room.... Or so a little birdie told me." Nakago looked at Mitsukake.

"He-he. Tweet, tweet, tweet." Said Mitsukake.

Miaka was in the boiler room. There she saw n axe that she could use. It said, "Dive" It was chopping wood.

AN oil bucket was there and other items, "Hey, come get out of the way, watch it here." 

"Oh, excuse me," says Miaka jumping out of the way. 

The axe seemed like the leader, "All right you guys, now get back to work. The castle doesn't heat itself you know! Oy. So, what can I do you for lady?" He looked at Miaka 

"I'm looking for a log." 

The axe didn't seemed surprised. "All right. Logs we got. We've got hard work, soft wood, we got it all, birch, maple, pine, oak, oy! Concrete, my head, don't worry it'll pass. So make up your mind already!" 

Miaka wasn't sure, "It is all right if I just browse." 

The axe had more to do, "Suit yourself, and take your time. Me I got work to do." Miaka picks up a log as the boiler overloads and lets off steam. Everyone had stopped to watch, "Hey, what am I paying you for? Being boring? Do that on your own time. Get out of here." 

"Yes!" Miaka says as she finds a good log, and Tamahome storms in. 

"What are you hiding." He swoops around her grabs the log. 

Miaka said then with a smile, "It's a Yule log." 

"Huh?" 

"A Yule log. It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and then everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish." 

"Wishes are stupid. You made a Christmas wish last year, is this what you wished for?" 

"No, but I'll keep wishing.. and when the log is burned on Christmas morning." She was interrupted by Tamahome. 

"There will be no Christmas." 

"But.." 

"NO! I am the master here." 

"How can you be so selfish?" 

"You can not possibly understand.. you have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle to be a..a..." 

"A prisoner? The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well, I'm not giving up." With that she leaves and goes up to her room. 

Chiriko then came in, "Hiya Miaka. You should see the ballroom. It's all decorated and pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas." 

"Well, he... he already knows." 

"Really? Was he excited?" Chiriko seemed so enthusiastic. 

"Actually Chiriko, he's forbidden it." 

"But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas." 

Miaka then sat straight up, "you know Chiriko... he can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him." 

"Hooray! Can we get a tree now Miaka, it's the only thing we're missing." 

"All right then. Let's go get a tree. First, shh...." They sneak into the Tamahome's lair and put his present by the rose. 

"Psst.. Miaka, the master. Hurry!" Tamahome then came in as Chiriko and Miaka left. 

Then in front of the castle, out on the grounds they went to look for a tree. 

"What about this one." She looks at a scrawny tree 

"Umm...naah.. too skinny. Come on." 

Tamahome is watching from a window in his chamber. Tasuki is there as well.

"She is beautiful no?" Said Tasuki

"Yes and I'm hideous." 

"Not to mention ill tempered." 

"What? What is that?" Tamahome looks at the gift 

"Oh, it looks like a Christmas present." Tamahome didn't care he stormed away to the balcony. 

"It's for you master, it's from.... A girl! From Miaka." 

Tamahome walked over to the gift and began to open it. 

"Ah, ah, master you can't open it!" 

"Well, why not! It's for me isn't it!" 

"Because it's not yet Christmas." 

"Pshaw!" 

`"Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she is saying 'I care for you." 

"But I don't have a gift for her."

"It is not too late." 

"Well, I guess I could get her a little something." He walks into Nakago's room where he is playing music. "Stop the noise!" 

"Noise? Noise? This is my masterpiece." Nakago said, until Tamahome growled at him, "Master..." 

"I want you to compose a song. It's a present... for Miaka." 

"..."

"And make it happy!" 

"Oh, but happiness is so... depressing! What's next? Love songs??? Wedding marches??? It's all that girl's fault." 

Miaka and Chiriko are still looking for a tree, "What about this one?" 

"Umm.. too wiggly." 

"Too..wiggly?" 

Nakago was furious, "Pay attention Mitsukake. I need you to pace when I think. The girl is evil I tell you. She holds him from my grasp. She fills his head with dreams of love and hope and Christmas." 

"Well, whatcha gonna do? Ya can't stop Christmas!" 

"No, but I can stop the girl." 

Back on the grounds, searching for a tree (still), "Chiriko, this is the last one." 

"That's not it! That's just a weed wishing it was a tree." 

"We looked at every tree on the grounds." 

"But there's more this way than that." 

"It will have to do." She pounds the axe into the tree

"Oy, aye gavult. What a hedache I have." 

"I'm sorry. I'll get a saw." Miaka said and went to put him down. 

"No, that's fine. I don't want I should put you out." 

"Oh, alright." She takes another swing.

"You have some oil? I just though... a little massage.. but if it's not, it's no. What are you waiting for, go ahead knock yourself out. You never get headaches I guess. Lucky you." 

"Really, I can get a saw." 

"Who wants a saw? Go ahead with the wacking and the hitting, who's stopping you?" Just as he said that Miaka heard some music. 

"Shhhh. Oh, it's beautiful." 

Nagako is playing the music and is takes Miaka up there. "Yes, my dear. Come to me"

Miaka then walks into the room where Nakago is, "Hello?"

"Mademoiselle, please. I am maestro Nakago, court composer and your most humble servant." 

"Pleased to meet you Monsieur Nakago. I'm Miaka." 

"Yes, the entire castle is talking about you child. They say you are planning a Christmas Gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?" 

Chiriko then came in, "Yep." 

"Food?" 

"Yep." 

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?" 

"Check." 

"Spangles and 'fandangles?' The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?" 

"Yup, we got 'em all." 

"The tree?" 

"See Miaka, I told ya." 

"Well, we found one." Said Miaka. 

"But it was on the piddlin side of punny." 

Nakago just laughed, "But did you look in the Black forest? There you will find a tree better than any you can dream of." 

"Better? We gotta go Miaka. We gotta." Chiriko said. 

"Chip, we can't. I promised your master I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word." 

"Cheer up son, there is a profound lesson to be learned here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another." Laughed Nakago 

"You're twisting what I say." Miaka said. 

Not at all. I agree with you. Look after yourself. Let the master do the same. Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas." 

"Please Miaka?" Chiriko chimed in.

"It looks dangerous." 

"Mademoiselle, you are in more danger in this very room. I assure you." 

"All right." 

"Yes!" 

"If we hurry we can be back by nightfall."

"Hurray!" With that they began to leave 

"Au revior Monsieur Nakago. You'll keep my secret won't you?" 

"Of course Mademoiselle, the master will remain completely in the dark." 

"I want you to follow her. Make sure that they don't come back. Mitsukake"

"Oh but...Ok I'm going" 

"Nuriko" Came a scream from Tamahome. "Nuriko!"

"Uou bellowed sir?" Nuriko said out of breath. 

"Find Miaka." 

"Yes, sir. Right away sir. Uh yes. Splendid. Yes, Splendid. Right away sir." Nuriko left to go and find Miaka.

"Careful, Careful. Too fast! Get out of the way. Stop!" He ran into Tamahome. 

Yui was standing there as well, "Huh! Amateurs." 

Where is Miaka? The Master is demanding to see her now."

"Nuriko, I'm waiting." Called Tamahome. 

"Oh dear, very good, very good. I'm almost there. Chichiri, stall the master." 

"Miaka. Where is she?" 

"Miaka, Miaka"

Tasuki sees tracks in the snow then, "The black forests! Come on, hurry now!" 

"Oh no! This is catastrophic!" 

"Quit dawdling." 

"I'm not dawdling. I'm waddling." 

"Well, don't waddle then. We're in a hurry you lazy old clock."

Well this ends part 4. There will only be one more part. The big finish. I hope you will like it. 


	5. This is the last chapter Now I'm sad I ...

****

This is the final part to my story. I hoped that all of you that have been reading and keeping up with it enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters so do not sue me.

Tamahome is waiting patently in his room for Miaka to come. "Hmm. Hmm." A clock is heard ticking in the background, he starts to get mad. "Why am I still waiting? Chichiri! 

"Coming sir, coming. Such a brisk day. You look positively chilled to the bone ya know!" Chichiri said trying brightening up the mood. 

Tamahome was not in the mood to be cheered up, "Where's Miaka?" 

Chichiri was not giving up, "How about a nice pot of tea sir ya know? Just a little ya know." 

As Tamahome took the tea he said, "Nakago play Miaka's song." As Nakago begin to play Tamahome yelled, "You're not singing." 

Nakago was not to thrilled by singing, "Deck the halls with boughs of Holly. Fa la la la la la."

Tamahome was stilll yet to be pleased, "Louder!"

"Tis the season to be jolly." 

"A bit more tea sir? Good for the heart ya know." Chichiri said with a smile. 

"No. Thank you." Said Tamahome. 

"Just a spot."

"No more." 

"But there's always room for tea ya know." 

"I said no more!" 

" Ok ya know!" 

"Chichiri, are you trying to distract me?" 

"Goodness no sir. Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker ya know? Rare this time of year." 

"Enough! Where's Nuriko? Where's Miaka?" 

Frightened Chichiri said, "Miaka? We can't find her ya know." 

Then furiously Tamahome said, "What! Leave me!" He picked up a mirror and looked into it, "show me the girl!" It showed Miaka in the snow walking away, Tamahome thought she was leaving the castle. "I will bring her back!" 

Yui is in the main room looking at the decorations that the others had put up, "No, no, no, no, no. You can not mix bells with holly. Still I have to admit...not bad for amateurs." Tamahome enters the room and knocks all the decorations onto the ground. He then runs out of the house. Yui emerges from the mess saying, "I knew this was hopeless." 

Miaka and Chiriko are in a sled and Mitsukake is hanging onto the sled. Chiriko then sees a tree. "There! That's it! That's it!" 

Miaka agrees, "Oh, Chiriko it's perfect!" They then go to cross the ice to get to the sleep. 

Tasuki and Nuriko are they're trying to find Miaka. They are very are behind, "Do you see her?" 

"Not yet. Now come along, hurry." Tasuki was way ahead of Nuriko. 

And also Nuriko was being lazy, "You go on. I'll never make it. Save yourself." 

"It will be summer before we reach them." 

"What the..?" 

"Hold on!" Tasuki uses Nuriko's clock like body as a sled, and they go flying though the snow. 

"Whoa! Oh dear!"

"Faster faster! I think we've finally found a use for you. Clock boarding. No snow clocking. Whatever! Faster"

Back with Miaka and Chiriko they were getting ready to cut down the tree, "It's the best tree ever!" 

"You're right Chiriko." 

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah!" Said the axe. 

"We'd better hurry. It's getting very stormy." Miaka then started chopping down the tree. 

"Oy! Oy! Again, with the chopping." The axe said. 

Mitsukake then came out of where he was hiding, "Oh, I've got to do something. Nakago is counting on me!" 

"Timber!" Said the axe. 

Miaka then turns to the horse, "Take it away Philipe." 

"Oh no!" Says Mitsukake. 

"Mitsukake?" Miaka says. 

"Uh, Hi Miaka. Nice tree." 

"What are you doing way out here?" 

"Ah, nothing. I just was a, walking. I mean I love the bitter cold." He then blows his horn and it makes the horse upset, and he breaks the ice

"Philipe! Oh no!" 

Chiriko didn't care about the ice, "The tree Miaka! We're going to lose the tree! Noo!" Chiriko loses his balance and falls in the water. 

"Chiriko! Where is he?" 

"Help! Help!" 

"Hang on cherie! I will save you!" Tasuki yelled out then. 

Nuriko acting as a sled still came out then, "Oh dear." 

"Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no! Mitsukake says. Miaka goes under the ice and grabs Chiriko.

The axe and Mitsukake both saw Miaka under the ice and the axe set her free. 

Miaka didn't care about herself, "Oh Chiriko thank goodness you're safe." 

"I wasn't scared." 

The tree had a rope attached to it, which them took Miaka under the water. She was then stuck under their, Tamahome arrived and pulled her out to save her.

"Miaka" Said Chiriko.

Mitsukake felt really bad, "Oh no! What have I done? It's all my fault." 

Tasuki knew the truth, "We all share some blame, for daring to hope for Christmas." 

Miaka was then sent to the dungeon. It was a cold and dingy place. But before the door of it was closed Tamahome said, "You said you'd never leave." 

"I wasn't trying to leave. I just wanted to make you happy." Miaka argued. But it was no hope. 

"You broke your word and for that you will rot in this dungeon forever." 

"I should have known that you'd never be anything but a Beast." 

Tasuki was in another room, the clock on the wall then chimed 12, "Midnight. Merry Christmas Nuriko." 

"If only it were." Nuriko looked disappointed. 

Nakago was not going to cheer Tamahome up anytime soon. "Oh my dear old friend. I told you not to feel for her. Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to..Hope." 

"Oh, I though she was the one." 

In the dungeon the servants tried to cheer up Miaka. 

Chiriko was the first to speak, "Miaka?" 

"Hello." Said Tasuki. 

"There she is ya know." Chichiri said then. 

Nuriko said, "Merry Christmas." 

Chiriko then got depressed "doesn't look so special to me." 

Miaka looked like she had been crying, "Oh Chiriko, I'm sorry. Nothings changed." 

Back in Nakago's room, Tamahome was thinking, "Ah, it tears me up to see you this way master. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it! And end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." 

Tamahome walked over to the rose and lifted the cover off it

"Yes! Do it! Smash it!"

Tamahome goes to smash it , when a pedal falls on the present Miaka made for him, "Miaka." 

"What are you doing? What is it? Oh a storybook. Does this one had pretty pictures you can color?" Nakago laughed, "Utterly dreadful master." 

"No! This one is different. It's from Miaka." 

"Well that would account for the creative wrapping." 

"Quiet! I want to read."

As Tamahome read he could hear Miaka's voice through the pages, "Once upon a time there was an enchanted castle. It's master seemed as cold as winter. Deep inside his heart-- His cries echoed through the stone wall of the castle-- though surrounded by servants, he was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew that someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts but the greatest gift that anyone received was the gift of hope." 

Tamahome said, "Hmm...Hope" 

"Master! Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!" Nakago yelled as Tamahome left. 

Tamahome then goes to the dungeon and frees Miaka. Nakago gets mad and tries to bring down the house with his music. Tamahome beats him and Nakago dies. All the servants then cheer. 

It was now back to the present time. "And what a wonderful Christmas it was ya know. I suppose if anyone saved Christmas it was Miaka." Said Chichiri.

Then Tamahome came out, he was human again and as radiant as ever, "Merry Christmas, one and all!" 

Everyone then said, "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas to you sir." Nuriko says. 

"Merry Christmas everyone." Says Tasuki. 

"I believe we have a little something for you Chiriko." Miaka said. 

"A present? Oh boy, thank you! Oh look Chichiri, a storybook! Will ya read it to me?" 

"I'd love to ya know."

"Oh boy!" 

Tamahome then announced, "Maestro." 

"Yes, master?" Mitsukake says standing there. 

"Would you do us the honor old friend?" 

"I'd be delighted." The music then starts. 

Tamahome then goes out onto the balcony with Miaka. He gives her a gift, a single rose. She loves it and they look out onto the sky together.

****

The End

Well this is the end. I hope you liked it. Of course it has a Happy ending. Read my other stories when your done this one. Thanks byez


End file.
